workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter one (HPtDT)
Harry Potter hated living sometimes. He was abandoned by his parents to protect his older brother, the Boy-Who-Lived, but his grandfather then stripped House Potter of much of its wealth and left his son James with a much reduced vault and a greatly weakened Lordship. His grandfather then used a blood sample to claim and reserve five Lordships for him before he, his wife, and his brother his life all secured it with magic that would kill any of James' children but Harry as punishment. James Potter was reviled by the Dark and Grey factions, but beloved by most of the Light for his actions. It was mostly the Dumbledore supporters that loved James, and the Light oriented neutrals considered him a traitor to his own family... a Blood Traitor in the truest sense. Harry was still dumped on the Dursley's doorstep though, by Dumbledore himself. How did Harry learn all of this? He was sort-of rescued once he could walk and talk... by Lord Arcturus Black. Arcturus manipulated and bribed Vernon, but mostly manipulated him, into letting him groom him as his heir to House Black and the other houses that he would inherit. Harry, his limitless ambition, power, and weak Heir status as Sirius Black's godson made him Arcturus preferred heir.... So Arcturus trained him since he could walk. Occlumency, Blood Magic, Magic Sense, Mage Sight, latin, french, duelling, rituals, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Dark Arts, Potions (up to seventh year), finance and business, politics, fencing, and even basic wandless Legilimency. Harry excelled in these subjects and Arcturus arranged to acquire some of Sirius' blood and had Harry Blood Adopted; making his Heir status unquestionable. Harry was more skilled than most seventh-years now and that was only in terms of magical education. Harry has gained the equivalent of PhD's in Engineering, Genetics, Physics, Biology, Electronics, Medicine, and Mathematics with magic... it required some frowned upon methods, but Harry didn't care. He was using his time very wisely. Obviously, he acquired his A-Levels too. But that wasn't why Harry was annoyed. His parents thought they could just walk back into his life and order him around... naturally Harry's legal guardian objected and his poor excuse for parents called Albus 'kneel before thine savior' Dumbledore. "As I informed your pawns, Albus, they legally abandoned young Hadrian without cause and Hadrian was named Sirius' heir, as such I was well within my rights to assume guardianship and begin preparing him for his future duties. Your pawns legally abandoned him into an abusive environment, and I was forced to threaten the Dursley's with legal action and ruin, and force them to get counseling. It would be a tragedy to expose such horrors, but to protect my heir, I will, and the Wizengamot wouldn't be too favorable to your pawns. Child abuse and neglect is deemed unforgivable... right up there with Kin-slaying and High Treason." Dumbledore's eyes remained emotionless until Arcturus' implied threat of exposure for his most regretted sins. "Arcturus, they made a mistake," Dumbledore pleaded, but he omitted the fact that he agreed with it to spare Harry mental anguish... which failed quite spectacularly. "First of all, Albus, it's Lord Black, and Fleamont, Charlus, Euphemia, and Dorea all warned them against trusting you and following you... you're prone to thinking too long term and ignoring the human cost of your actions. They threw a brilliant and powerful son away to spoil and weaken the elder son, and now they wish to pretend that it never happened and drag him down to their level... and we both know those idiots wouldn't do it without asking your opinion." "What's Harry's opinion on this though?" Dumbledore asked, seeing that Arcturus couldn't be convinced. "I go by Hadrian, and I think James should be castrated with a butter knife and that Lily should be sterilized, both are obviously unfit parents to behave in such a manner, and my poor brother should be put into a good home and hopefully turned into a proper wizard." Harry replied, to his former parents shock. "They spit on traditions that better prepare children for success, like teaching Occlumency, fencing, dueling, politics, business and finance, secondary languages, and pre-Hogwarts tutoring. Skills that allow the heirs to eventually manage their houses successfully and improve dueling and magical ability. They've doomed their own son and don't even realize that, or that people are laughing at the 'once great' House Potter." "I don't know where you've gotten your information from, but your brother was obviously given the essential training he needs to be the Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House... your parents aren't idiots Hadrian." Dumbledore replied, not noticing the looks on James and Lily's faces. "Yet the looks on their faces say otherwise..." Harry said, smirking. "You need better pawns." After seeing the guilty looks on James and Lily's faces, Albus was inclined to agree with him, but they weren't pawns. "At least the Weasley's will have someone desperate enough to marry into their worthless family," Arcturus commented with a sneer. "Now... run along. I need to take Hadrian shopping for school supplies and we've already wasted enough time." "Now Arc-- Lord Black... Hadrian's heir status can be contested..." Albus tried. "Blood Adopted," Arcturus replied boredly. "All opposition to Hadrian's ascension to Lord Black has been removed and when I die he will be emancipated and immediately named Lord Black. When that happens he will--" "But the wards on Privet Drive--" "Are easily replicated and already been; with many improvements," Arcturus replied, and Dumbledore began to sense that he had exhausted Arcturus' patience and tolerance.... Dumbledore bowed his head in defeat, secretly vowing to speak with Harry when Arcturus was dead and help him understand, and lead him away from the darkness if he was in it. The Potters and Dumbledore left Privet Drive, with Arcturus Disapparating himself and Harry away to Diagon Alley moments later. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shopping went great. Harry purchased all the required books, plenty of parchment and spare quills, but he went overboard on potions ingredients that he fully intended to use. Harry was chosen by an Ebony and phoenix feather wand, which was fourteen inches long, and as unyielding as himself, but he already had a wand that he used for more questionable magic. But it was Gringotts that Harry enjoyed the most. He claimed the Lordships of Houses Emrys, le Fay, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Slytherin and was secretly emancipated with Arcturus using extortion, bribery, and blackmail to have it go uncontested by enemies in the Ministry who would attempt to contest it during the months they had. Harry was a billionaire due to thousands of years of saving, investing, and even stealing. That was only the liquid wealth in galleons, sickles, and knuts... Harry was the wealthiest person in the world due to the wise and immoral practices of his ancestors, but several ancient families were actually far more wealthy than the richest muggles listed by Forbes. Harry also formally renounced the Potter name, cutting off all ties with his former family, renouncing any claim to an inheritance through them, and becoming publicly known as Hadrian Perseus Black. His full name was now secretly Hadrian Perseus Black-Emrys-le Fay-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin. It was present events that had angered him the most though. Molly Weasley; a rather stupid, bitchy, and overbearing broodmare, had violated the Statute of Secrecy and was reported, with Harry writing to Arcturus to ensure that she was heavily fined. With a Pensieve memory having been provided, Harry would get his wish. Added to that, his brother James Potter Junior., had barged into his compartment and began trying to persuade him that the 'evil Black family had turned him against the Light and made him give up the Potter name,' and even slandered Fleamont Potter for punishing his treasonous son. "There is only one problem with that delusion," Harry began coldly. "I've wanted to give up the Potter name for years to free myself of association with a Blood Traitor. Your father is utterly worthless, weak, he even attempted to loan Potter family grimoires to Albus Dumbledore and that is unforgivable; most fathers would have killed their own sons for that. Fleamont Potter was ten times the Wizard that you or your father could ever hope to be, and if I ever hear you insult him again we will duel to the '''death. Now get the hell out of my compartment you stupid little boy!" "B-but House Potter doesn't have grimoires!" James argued weakly, scared by the look in his brothers eyes. James knew that Harry was serious about dueling to the death. "Because Fleamont stripped your father and all of his descendants; excluding me, of them and the former Potter family magic from them. He did this to preserve the family legacy, that James would have destroyed, in some form." James looked shocked. "He was trying to help Dumbledore!" James exclaimed. "He betrayed his family and was the only one stupid enough to try allowing outsiders to learn family magic. He tried stealing not only his own inheritance, but ours, and when he abandoned me he pushed his father to far and is now noble in name only. House Potter was left with less than 1% of its wealth, one vote on the Wizengamot, no grimoires or family magic, and with Lord who's finished destroying his House out of pure stupidity and ignorance. House Potter is mocked as being once great and your father is a joke among the nobility and elites... as are you. Your parents have left you untrained for your responsibilities as a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House, and if you aren't careful then House Potter will fall even further. Friendly advice, start preparing for your duties and learn business, finance, politics, and Occlumency because you are screaming your thoughts aloud." "Now... get out," Harry said dangerously. "You can't--" Ron began, but both were quickly stunned by a very annoyed Hadrian Black. For good measure, he took some of their blood for use in Blood Magic, and then fully healed the injuries to remove any evidence. Harry might be averse to draining his brother of his life, magic, and energy, but Ron Weasley was fair game. He would have to go slow on the Weasley, but that was fine, Harry was already young and magically powerful. Harry placed them inside a nearby compartment and made it look like they were snuggling, and then removed their memories of being stunned and having their blood taken. With that annoyance resolved, Harry focused on reading again, and was thankfully undisturbed. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was finally the time for the Sorting, an event that Harry had looked forward too for several years, and he was hoping to be sorted into Slytherin. And after Terry Boot was called, he was called up to the stool with whispers in the background about his surname. It was now publicly known that he was formerly a Potter, but was adopted in House Black as his godfathers heir and trained by the aging Arcturus Black as his chosen successor. Harry was amused by his brothers and Draco Malfoy's glares, the former due to anger deeming him a traitor and the latter due to jealousy, anger, hatred, and entitlement. "Ah, such intelligence and ambition, yet you have all of the houses traits to excellent degrees and with few real flaws. But your ambition... the desire to surpass Merlin and Morgana and to be the absolute best there ever was and you actually demonstrating the will to achieve it and investing the effort... there is only one house for you and it's the one that you want.. my Lord. Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat said, shocking those who knew his house of birth. Only Slytherin applauded and they did so very loudly. Harry rose from the stool and went to join his new house, indifferent to the feelings of his inferiors. Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini were all sorted into Slytherin. Harry watched the rest of the sorting with disinterest. Dumbledore rose to his feet. He beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, like he wanted to hug everyone and knowing Dumbledore he probably would have actually done that if asked. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore sat back down. Most clapped or cheered, but Harry joined his fellow Slytherins in giving Dumbledore looks of disdain. Harry began loading his plate with sausages, steak, fries, and ketchup. "So Potter," Draco said, smirking and trying to annoy Harry. "It's Heir Black," Harry replied, boredly, making his disinterest in Draco obvious to all. "Or were you unable to read the article that made that public? I've heard illiteracy is quite common in lesser houses." Greengrass, Davis, and Zabini snickered. "When my father--" Draco began angrily. "Gets charged with the attempted murder of Arcturus Black?" Harry finished helpfully, shocking all of the eavesdroppers. "A house-elf was such a generous gift, but it couldn't identify poison at all.... Between your weak magic, your fathers actions, and your apparent stupidity, Lord Black decided that his effort and time was best spent molding a chosen heir with greater magical power into his successor. Don't even think of threatening me either; there are muggle-borns with more magical power than you have in here, which is truly pathetic on your part, and I'm much stronger than most adult wizards.... As for your father, with what we have on him; which is most of his crimes, he could do thousands of years in Azkaban... leaving you so vulnerable and unprotected...." Their fellow Slytherin's were impressed... with Harry. An heir had just threatened an entire house with its doom and if Draco whined about it he would be exposing his houses crimes. Harry was also vague enough that he didn't technically threaten Draco... not that anyone would cross the heir to House Black after this or tell people what he did or said. The rest of dinner and desert was filled with conversation, with Harry slowly converting the pure blood supremacist Theodore Nott to his support base by demonstrating that he was more Slytherin and more of a threat to him than Draco or House Malfoy were. Harry was actually certain that his support was greater than Malfoy's and that should allow him to take control of the first year Slytherin's... the blood of his enemies would allow him to weaken his opposition even further and possibly reward his supporters with power. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor." "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry just raised an eyebrow, already imagining the blackmail possibilities of that. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" Harry absolutely refused to sing, but once that was over he followed the Slytherin Prefect, Gemma Farley with the other first years. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Severus Snape was intrigued, the former Potter, and wasn't it amusing to see James Potter humiliated again, had already proven himself more Slytherin than most of his house... it remained to be seen, however, if Black could continue impressing him. Severus Snape was still overjoyed to see the former Potter brat renounce his surname and middle name, and become a Black and likely a user of Dark Arts. Sirius Black would be horrified! Severus knew that Hadrian Black had likely been extensively taught the Dark Arts, and if the boy proved advanced enough he would take him as an apprentice and teach him every bit of Dark Magic and counter he knew... rubbing James Potters face in his former sons interests would merely be the icing on the cake. It was with great joy that Severus Snape left the Great Hall to give his famous speech to the first-year Slytherins, and to hopefully evaluate Hadrian Black further. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Once they arrived, with the older years already waiting, they were informed to wait for Professor Snape to give his speech. The Professor thankfully arrived a minute later and wasted no time. "Welcome to Slytherin House. You will all soon discover that the other houses will distrust you, loath you, and regard you as little more than Dark Wizards in training. Even the teachers will be biased against you and trust the word of other students over your own. It is for this reason that you must present a united front." "You will not show weakness or division outside of Slytherin house! You will aid your worst enemy outside of this house and fight or argue with them inside it! Nobody in Slytherin cares if you break rules or curfew, but, if you do, do not get caught. In recent years, certain long held traditions have been outlawed and attempting to rape half-blood or muggle-born girls in Slytherin or claim them as property is punishable by castration, and hazing half-bloods was outlawed too, due to Dumbledore finding out." "I will not tolerate troublemakers, failing grades or undignified behavior. There are multiple people who will tutor you in all subjects, but they will not do the work for you... not without compensation, anyway. There are private classes in History of Magic and for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, both of which are taught by several students who alternate as their schedules require." Snape paused. "You may now go find your room. Your belongings will already be there." With that parting remark, the first years left to get settled in, with Harry thankful that he was rooming with Zabini and Nott. "Are you both okay with me casting an Undetectable Extension Charm in here?" Harry asked. "That's illegal," Blaise pointed out, but he wasn't opposed to it. He just didn't want to get into any trouble. "I'm the heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House and we have legal leeway due to status. Plus you can both say that I did it, and casting that charm is far from the worst thing House Black has ever done." "Go ahead then," Blaise said, secretly pleased to room with someone powerful and useful to him. Blaise loved living luxury and he suspected that his room mates would help with that. After magically expanding their room and warding it, they all changed into their pajamas and went to bed.... Well, Theo and Blaise did, Harry sneaked into Draco's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's room and took blood from all of them for Blood Magic.... After doing that, he retreated to his magically expanded trunk and began draining magic and life-force from his new enemies. From Weasley, Crabbe, and Goyle, he took a year of life-force each; shortening their life spans by that much, but not causing any premature aging. From James Jr., Weasley, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Harry drained; temporarily, and it would recover by morning, each of them of 30% of their magic, barely strengthening himself due to the power disparity. Harry was a Grand Sorcerer and nearly a Mage, but their pitiful powers only grew his own by 10%. Every little bit helped though and Harry wanted to become a Mage as soon as possible. After devising some plots, Harry retired for the night. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As their classes began, Harry quickly realized that he would need to test out of some classes.... History of Magic was pointless and Defense Against the Dark Arts had a teacher who was too difficult to understand and the course had inconsistent teaching. Both were wastes of time and Harry would be freeing himself of that burden. But it was Potions that Harry was looking forward too... Snape had already commented on James Juniors celebrity status and Harry was looking forward to the entertainment. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began, being dramatic. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching minds, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." "Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" "Obviously not shampoo," James said, smirking, with his lackey Ron doing the same. "Twenty points for your cheek, Potter," Snape said, inwardly pleased that he had the excuse. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" "Up your fat arse, sir," James replied, causing Ron to loudly laugh. "Twenty points... from both Potter and Weasley," Snape said. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?" "I don't know, sir... I'd tell you to ask your girlfriend, but I doubt any woman is desperate enough to even be near you," James said, digging himself into a deeper hole and causing Ron to laugh again. "Forty points each and a weeks detention," Snape replied, having taken all of Gryffindors points due to Potters stupidity and arrogance, likely costing Potter his houses support and alienating him in the process. "We are all fortunate enough to see a case of nature versus nurture. Black, if you would answer the questions your former brother was too stupid to answer." "In order.... Adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood is the first phase of brewing The Draught of Living Death; a sleeping potion so powerful that it induces a death-like sleep. A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat, emergency kit, potions supplies, or your classes store room. Aconite and monkswood are the same plant, which is used in the Wolfsbane Potion." Harry replied. "Good, take twenty well-earned points. It's quite clear that Potter is lacking in intelligence, skill, and magical power, but the former Potter, now Black, was quite fortunate to escape and better himself." Snape said, enraging James with the insult to his family. "Thank you, sir," Harry said, cutting off his brother. "The Potters are clearly incapable of producing any more powerful wizards since James Potter took the Lordship and neglected training his heir... it's almost as if he gave him up as a bad job. That would explain why they begged for me to come back to them." James was being held down and silenced by now, and Snape and several students were all extremely amused. After perfectly brewing a boil cure potion that was medical grade and having Snape bottle it up, Harry was asked to stay after class. "How advanced are you in potions?" Snape asked, without preamble. "Seventh-year. I'm also at the seventh year level in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration, and I'm self-studying for my mastery in History of Magic." Harry added, knowing that Snape had a mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and the Dark Arts, and was likely asking for a reason. Snape nodded, having expected that Arcturus Black would extensively train the last hope of his house. "I believe it's your intention to take your OWLs and NEWTs in subjects to free time?" Harry nodded yes. "If you pass your OWLs and NEWTs in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Outstandings, I will agree to take you as my apprentice in both subjects and I will waive any rights to any of your inventions and discoveries made while you are my apprentice." "I will begin preparing for that immediately," Harry replied, but both knew it would be next year before they could begin. Snape dismissed Harry, pleased to have found himself a worthy apprentice... one who might surpass him. The remainder of his day was just as amusing, with Harry draining magic and life-force from more of his enemies. Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley, and Cassius Warrington had all opposed his growing power and were brutally beaten down on September second... Harry began draining them later that night after getting of their blood and his abundant supply of victims had allowed him to reach Mage status and take fifteen years of life from Flint. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''December, 1991. Life at Hogwarts had continued to be amazing... mostly. James was given an additional week of detention by both Professor Lily Potter and McGonagall; totaling up to three weeks, and he had most of Gryffindor House hating him for undoing all their hard work in two hours. Even Ron Weasley was punished with two weeks detention, three after their first flying lesson.... Ron thought it would be a good idea to antagonize someone who actually knew how to perform magic... Harry banished the idiot into a wall once Ron tried physically assaulting him. Since it was self-defense, Harry got away with it, but he decided to ruin Ron Weasley to amuse himself. Harry began draining even more magic from Ron, causing his magical ability to diminish, and took fifteen years of life from the idiot... until he realized that Ron could still live to see seventy years of age and took more. Harry had extended his life by 235 years. Unfortunately, Draco also provoked James and because of that James impressed McGonagall and was placed on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Unfortunately, Harry had to explain the concept of Right of Conquest to Draco Malfoy, and force him to attend his own trap and then rescue him. Doing that prevented James Jr. from achieving a victory over House Malfoy and prevented House Potter from eventually growing in power or wealth by conquering House Malfoy. Harry wanted House Potter weak, knowing that both James Potter senior and junior felt entitled to the money 'wrongfully taken from them', and that would extend to any other assets Harry had that they could have claimed. Harry knew he would be eventually forced to become a Kin-slayer or would be slain by his greedy former kin. Harry had just recently become a Tier two Mage; meaning he was 50% of the way to Archmage level and where he needed to be for his contingencies... he had also drained as much as he safely could in terms of life-force from his current enemies, and would cease draining magic from most of them. Apart from Quirrell letting a troll in so that he could try stealing Nicolas Flamel's Philosophers Stone and Hermione Granger befriending Ron the Moron and James, nothing of importance had happened. Harry was currently departing Hogwarts to be there for the dying Arcturus Black, and had already taken the Marauders Map and blood from Fred, George, and Percival Weasley, and Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger, and Cormac McLaggen.... Harry also placed a time delayed prank that would ruin Christmas for Ron Weasley... he was in a giving mood. Black Manor, six hours later.... After arriving at Black Manor, Harry was quickly escorted to Arcturus in his chambers... and was greeted by Cassiopeia Black and a bound Cygnus Black the third. "Cygnus managed to slip you poison?" Harry asked, sneering at the weakling in disdain and angering the bigot. "Yes," Arcturus replied, with a look of hatred at Cygnus. "He also hired assassins to kill you too... wanting his weak grandson to inherit House Black. You know what to do after the assassins are dealt with." Harry nodded. "I had hoped to see you reach your full potential, but it seems that I have been denied that by the meddling of lesser men. Grow even stronger Hadrian... and give your enemies no mercy. Cassi will help you with the political aspect and let you concentrate on gaining power and completing your education." Arcturus removed the Lordship ring and handed it to Harry, who put it on sadly. "I, Arcturus Black, hereby declare you Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Arcturus said. "You are already an adult in the eyes of magic and that cannot be opposed." Cygnus gasped. "Yes, you idiot! You never had a damn chance! Now, Hadrian, kill this traitor!" Harry smirked and then burned Cygnus alive, causing Cygnus to scream in agony, and not even leaving ashes behind when he was done. Harry was also alerted to several people attempting to bring down the wards and rushed out, putting the Lords room under lockdown and leaving to confront what Harry presumed to be assassins. When Harry arrived, he was attacked by several assassins... Walden Macnair, a Selwyn, a Rosier, and he sensed several others likely waiting for the amateurs to fail... a simple lightning curse and they were all dead and horribly burned. "Come on out! I sense you!" Harry said boredly, but he wished that he hadn't said that.... Four members of the Megalos family, which was truly massive and offered assassins for the right price, exited the woods. "Damn." Harry said, causing some laughter from his enemies. "Malfoy really went all out to kill me!" "Indeed," one agreed, getting glared at by his fellows. Harry opted to fight at full power and unleashed a blasting curse that killed one of them, but the other three shielded and began counter-attacking as Harry dodged and began unleashing a barrage of Black family curses. One of which hit and began burning one of them alive using their magic for fuel, and the other began to wither the other away. Now that the battle was one-on-one, Harry began brutally blasting the Grand Sorcerer into submission, shattering the bastards shield and then torturing him for a minute before he died from his injuries and the torture. Now Harry had to inform the DMLE... and begin ruining House Malfoy.